the_untermationfandomcom-20200214-history
Natasha
Natasha is a guard at Majlinka transit camp and a former member of the Animalian Junta. Appearence She is an anthropomorphic Cheetah who is a member of the so called Dominators and is also one of the Dominators who wears three sets of clothing. During the Night of the Thieves and the Night of the Scavengers she wears a black leather bodysuit and black boots, at Majlinka she wears a white blouse, a blue knee length skirt, a blue jacket, a white, black and red striped scarf, standard colored tights and high heels. At times she wears a black leather corset, standard colored tights and high heels at Majlinka. Personality One of the many characteristics about Natasha is that she loves to patronize her prisoners as she often talks down to Nadine but though she is patronizing she does not take it over the top and instead focuses more on taunting her prisoners. She also loves to show her body off whilst dealing with prisoners as she deals with them simply in her tights barefoot. But with Nadine she deals with her fully clothed because according to her she is a criminal and "criminals do not deserve to see a woman's body" causing the vixen to call her a hypocrite and often say to her "If I'm a criminal what must your prisoners be?" She is also extremely degrading and has no problem with humiliating Nadine or any of her prisoners or treating them in the most humiliating way possible. Natasha not only shows off to her prisoners but also to other prisoners at Majlinka, from her logic, "who deserve to see it" Though Mechanikat says that Junta members shouldn't be too extravagant she goes against this rule and is is very extravagant, her jewelry conisists of: Three necklaces, five bracelets and eight to ten rings. Downfall During the dictatorship she is ambushed and taken to an empty office. There Natasha is stripped to her tights and shoes and laced into her own corset very tightly so she can barely breathe and forced to act like a slave to her captors which also involves her crawling on the floor and other slave treatment. Afterwards she is ballgagged and laced into a mono glove and ordered to show off her body . Eventually the Dominators find her, release her, order her to redress and send her back to their base. At the Dominators base Natasha is then stripped of her jewelry and branded an enemy by her friends. The cheetah is then beaten with riding crops, thrown onto the floor and kicked before being dragged to her feet. Bianca and Jasmine then strip Natasha to her waist and make her take off her shoes then sit her on the floor and gag her. Morgan then forces water down her throat and the Dominators watch as the Cheetah soils herself. She also turns the tables on Natasha and instead patronizes her after she urinates herself checking the knots around her ankles asking her if she wants to go to the toilet and saying "Just won't happen" and then asking her "Did you do it in your tights?" Natasha is then left alone. After the Junta years Natasha is found by Asma and ordered to redress and taken in handcuffs to the Animalian Tribunal where she is found guilty of her role in the Junta and sentenced to 10 years in prison. Today she lives in Animalia Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Criminals Category:Cats Category:Villains